Irrational
by SheIsLove
Summary: i suck at summarizing so just go ahead and read. im trying to keep it all in character including their thoughts but im sure that will all go out the window in a few chapters.i own nothing of course.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-

Dr. Temperance Brennan was working late yet again. Not that she was particularly busy tonight but she did want to get a head start on her latest book. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. Not because she knew that if she tried to go home she would have nothing to keep herself busy so she wouldn't go to the diner hoping to run into Booth. Why hadn't he come to invite her to dinner anyway? Maybe she should call... she pulled out her phone and started dialing his number. No. She stopped herself. These new feelings she had for booth were something she had never experienced before. She would not let them control her life. Love is irrational. It will never last she told herself. They will be gone soon enough…right?

Just as she was closing her phone to put it away it rang.

She jumped.

Get a hold of yourself temperance. She thought to herself

"Brennan" she said into the phone.

"Hey" she heard someone say and then it echoed in her ear from the phone

She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway flashing one of his giant charm smiles.

"Booth" she said unable to keep the smile from her own lips.

"You eat yet?" booth asked sounding hopeful and still talking into the phone.

Brennan smiled wider as she caught the hopefulness in his voice but then quickly dismissed the thought. She wasn't good at interpreting such signals.

"No" she said into the phone "you?" she asked still unable to clean the smile of her face. Or was it wipe? She would have to ask Booth later.

"Nope" Booth said hanging up the phone and helping her into her coat.

They walked out of the Jeffersonian with his hand on her back smiling like idiots


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-at the diner

They sat at their regular table at the back of the diner, unconsciously leaning towards each other. Their faces were inches apart. They only leaned back to take a bite of their food or to steal each others french-fries.

"So" he said

"So what?" she replied

"Gone on any dates lately?"

"Booth that's none of your business." And she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, come on bones! I'm your partner!" He knew it wasn't his business. But he wanted to know. At the very least to protect her.

"Fine" she said leaning back with another one of Booths french-fries.

"Name?" Booth asked smiling at her childish tone

"Richard Grison"

He would run a background check tomorrow

"How'd it go?" he pushed further

She groaned

"Tell me" he said a little softer this time.

"All he did was stare at my chest and talk about his career"

"I bet you make more money then him" he encouraged. Either way this guy definitely wasn't good enough for his bones._ My Bones? Whoa! When did she become 'your Bones'?_He thought before he smiled. _She's always been my Bones._

"Probably" a faint smile tugged at her lips but faded quickly.

"You should have called me" he said more serious now

"I don't need you to protect me Booth. And I can't just call you to come save me every time I have a crappy date"

"Yes you can"

Brennan looked up trying to find a way to change the subject before it turned into an argument

"You have some pie there" she said gesturing towards the corner of his lip. He attempted to wipe it off failing twice. Screw it. She thought and reached across the table to wipe the pie off the corner of his lip with her finger. As she pulled her hand back she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist. She froze as he continued to stare at her hand.

"Booth? What are you doing?"

"Getting my pie back." He replied in a whiney voice.

He contemplated licking it off her finger. He wanted to. It would be worth the ass kicking she would surely give him. He sighed and wiped the pie off her finger with his other hand and put the piece of pie back in his mouth.

She sighed too. In relief? No. That wasn't it. Was it disappointment? Did she want him to do something else? Something more?

Stop being irrational temperance. She thought to herself. Nothing is going to happen between you two. You are just partners. Even if this feeling is "love" Booth doesn't love me back. Isn't that why he drew the imaginary line? So as not to lead me on and save himself the trouble of rejecting me? I know he doesn't like hurting me….

Why did I make that stupid line?!! Booth yelled at himself internally. I love her. He thought. I can't deny it to myself anymore. I am in love with the beautiful, amazing, intelligent, stubborn Temperance Brennan! Oh, how he wanted to say it out loud. But he couldn't. He made the line to protect her. But he could protect her if they were together right? He could save her from these bastards that kept hurting her. He would never hurt her. He could save her from crappy dates with people like this Richard Grison person. He lost himself in the thought of going on a real date with her. Then he stopped himself. They had too much to loose. They were also best friends. He couldn't risk their friendship by telling her how deeply in love with her he really was. She would surely run. Damn that line he thought.

All this time they had been staring deeply into the other eyes until the waitress interrupted them with the check.

"Here ya go Hun" she said.

"Thanks" they said simultaneously and giggled.

"Jinx!" Booth shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is pretty short sorry. I'm writing the next chapter right now but I figured I would post this to keep you busy for a while******

**I still own nothing**

**Reviews make me write faster! :D**

Chapter 3.

"Hu?" what the hell was he talking about?

"Oh come on bones? You've never heard of jinx?"

"Not in this context…"

Booth explained the rules of jinx as they walked out to his car.

"That sounds quite childish Booth"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Just stating a fact" she defended herself as she climbed into his SUV

"Yeah. Whatever Bones."

They rode to Brennan's house in silence. Not because they had nothing to say,(They both had more to say than they would like to admit.)but because they were so content with the other's presence, so lost in their own thoughts and daydreams that neither one of them even noticed it was silent until Booth parked the SUV in front of Brennan's apartment.

"You wanna come in?" Brennan asked as Booth opened the passenger door for her. He was surprised by the question. He always came in.

"Sure" he said. His face looked innocent but he couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice. He wanted to sit too close to her on the couch. He wanted to put his arm around her and lead her to the elevator like he always did. He stopped himself there before his thoughts could get out of control. He kept himself busy thinking about how his bones would beat up anyone else if they put their arm around her like he did, or kept their face as close to hers as he did, or tried to break down the walls she put up to protect her thoughts like he did. This thought made him smile hugely

She wanted the same and more. If only he felt the same. If only there was a way to find out what it would be like if they were together without ruining everything they **did** have. Not that she needed to test anything. She knew how amazing it would feel. Not that she ever planned on admitting it to herself. That would be irrational.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wrote this a lot faster than I thought I would. It all kind of fell out. Anyway I hope you like it! **

**I still don't own anything******

Chapter 4

Brennan unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in flicking on the lights as she went. Booth followed happily.

They plopped down on the couch together with two glasses of wine and sighed contentedly.

"So how's Parker?" Bones asked and Booth smiled at the thought of his son.

"Pretty good. He's got his first crush." Booth said still smiling.

"Hmm…And?"

"He doesn't know how to tell her he likes her" Booth said unsure if he was still talking about his son or himself.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I dunno. You're a girl. How would you want to hear it?" Booth asked both eager to hear her answer and proud of himself for finding such a great excuse to ask her.

"Booth I'm not a second grader. How would I know what this little girl wants?"

"Please Bones."

"Just teach him that cute little charm smile you try to use on me all the time."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Booth said innocently "Wait. Does it work? And did you just call me cute?!" he teased smiling ear to ear although he was seriously interested in the answer to his first question.

"Um… No"

"Yea Bones just admit it. You think I'm cute!"

"Do not!"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to!"

"Shut up Booth."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Do to" he mumbled quietly and ran to the kitchen with his empty wine glass before she could protest. As he entered the kitchen he had an idea. He stared at the cookbook on her kitchen counter anticipating.

"Hey Bones!"

"What?"

"When's the last time you baked something?"

They ran threw the grocery store like little kids, frequently high-fiving when they found one of the ingredients they needed. Booth was riding the grocery cart like a scooter smiling and thinking about how much he loved it when his Bones let loose and just had fun. Especially when it was because of him.

Brennan was having the time of her life. She found it interesting that such a simple, boring task could be so much fun when she was with Booth. She couldn't think of anyone else that she had opened up to enough that she could act childish like this with. Any one else she trusted not to leave her. Booth had helped her experience so many things that she didn't think could be fun.

At the exact same moment they remembered the time Booth had taught Brennan how to 'dine and dash.'

They had so much fun laughing their asses off as they ran out of the restaurant. She felt so bad ass.

They looked into each others eyes as they continued to walk down the aisle. For one second they felt so euphoric and yet so relaxed, as if the moment was meant to be. It was so perfect. But only a second. As perfect as the moment was, as natural as it felt to be this way he wanted to get closer. He stared longingly at her soft lips. He wanted her so badly. All of her. Her stubbornness, her intelligence, her body…He had to tense all his muscles so he wouldn't pull her into him and crush his lips into hers.

She had to tense every muscle in _her_ body so she wouldn't close the distance between them in one bound and rip his shirt off right in the middle of the grocery store.

People passing by walked quickly and tried not to stare. The moment seemed so private and so intimate that it just seemed rude to interrupt it in any way. Not to mention the sexual tension shooting in every direction like fire works.

"I think we have all the ingredients" Brennan said eager to break the silence before she did something she would regret.

"Yes we do Bones. Yes we do."


End file.
